


Heat

by YassBanrion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassBanrion/pseuds/YassBanrion
Summary: Just a little smutty/fluffy moment between Alec and Magnus! They are very much happy and in love!





	Heat

The heat coursed through Alec like fire in his veins. It spread from his stomach, where it was tightly coiled, to the edges of his body. He could feel it in his fingertips, like he could make sparks fly.

He thought idly through a haze of pleasure, that surely the whole world must be able to feel the ripples. 

He felt dazed with contentment, with the white hot pleasure flowing through him. 

The room was heavy with the scent of sex. Musk, and sweat, and the heady scent of Magnus. It invaded his senses until it was all he could think about. 

Until Magnus was all he could think about.

He came back to Earth when Magnus bit lightly onto his shoulder. He dug his fingers into Magnus’ back and took in a shuddering breath. He released it on a moan, Magnus’ name sweet on his tongue.

He became more acutely aware of the feel of Magnus inside him. The pleasurable burn as he slowly moved in and out. He loved being this close to Magnus, being physically close in a way kept only for him. 

Suddenly Magnus’ shifted his angle and hit Alec’s prostate, causing Alec’s whole body to convulse. He threw his head back and Magnus placed a chaste kiss on his throat. 

His heart was hammering against his chest. Their bodies were slick with sweat. As he brought his head back he took in his boyfriend. Magnus’ body was glowing in the low lamp light. He looked like he was made of molten gold. 

Alec watched his face. His eyes closed. His mouth slightly open on a soundless moan. He was so beautiful. He pulled Magnus in for a kiss. He could taste the salty tang of sweat mixed with the remnants of red wine.

Alec’s head was swimming. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Magnus lost the rhythm of the kiss as his movements began to be less coordinated. He buried his head into Alec’s shoulder. He started to moan into Alec’s skin as he moved faster and faster.

He could feel Magnus on the verge. His arms were shaking as he struggled to hold himself up. Alec wasn’t far behind, he could almost taste his own orgasm. It was building at a staggering pace. 

Magnus moved one hand between them and took Alec in his hand. It didn’t take much, three stokes and Alec was gone. 

His body shook with the force. He felt it down into his bones. He saw stars as his eyes rolled backed in his head. Magnus’ name tearing from his mouth.

Magnus followed seconds later, biting into Alec’s shoulder as it hit him, a deep groan vibrating through his body. He gripped Alec’s hip, and although Alec knew it would bruise he loved it.

His heart was hammering against his chest as he came down from the immeasurable high. The room quiet except for their ragged breathing. 

Alec felt a loss when Magnus finally pulled out of him. He felt empty. If he had the choice he would stay like that forever. 

Magnus kissed him softly on the shoulder, then on forehead and then on the lips. He whispered to Alec in a language he didn’t understand, but the soft murmur of Magnus’ voice made Alec feel warm and safe.

With a subtle click of his fingers they were clean, and lying on fresh sheets. Magnus sat for a moment and looked down at Alec with such reverie it made Alec blush. He still couldn’t get used to the way his boyfriend looked at him, as if he were the most precious treasure.

As Magnus lay down, Alec shifted to lay his head on his chest. He curled his leg around his boyfriends and pressed himself as close as possible. He relished in the safeness he felt. As if nobody could ever hurt him. 

He wanted to stay awake and be in this moment as long as possible but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

He gave in and embraced the quiet warmth of his love bubble, the steady beating of Magnus’ heart lulling him to sleep.


End file.
